Robert Langstrom (Goguenverse)
Infobox: **'Real Name:' Robert Kirkland Langstrom **'Current Alias:' Dr. Kirk Langstrom **'Aliases:' ***Man-Bat ***Kirk ***Langstrom ***Doctor ***Dr. Bat ***Bat-Thing ***Assailant ***The Bat ***Big Bad Bat ***Drowned Bat ***Bat ***Ferocious Giant Bat Monster ***Super Bat ***Boy ***Giant Bat Pet ***Bat Pet ***Scientist ***Slave ***Fido ***Monster ***Champion *'Identity:' Public *'Alignment:' **Good (Current Alignment) **Bad (Former Alignment) *'Affiliation:' **Wayne Industries (Formerly) **Penguin (Formerly & Unwillingly) **Batman *'Relatives:' Carly (Niece) *'Universe:' Goguenverse *'Base of Operations:' Gotham City *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' **Langstrom: 5 ft. 11 Inch. **Man-Bat: 7 ft. 11 Inch. *'Weight:' **'Langstrom: 165 Ibs. **Man-Bat: 370 Ibs. *'Hair: Grey *'Eyes:' Mahogany *'Skin:' **Langstrom: White (Pale) **Man-Bat: Grey (Fur Colour) *'Homeworld:' Earth *'Species:' **Langstrom: Human **Man-Bat: Hybrid *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' **Audiometrist (Current Occupation) **Criminal (Former Occupation) *'Birth Date:' Unknown *'Place of Birth:' Gotham *'Death Date:' No Death Date *'Place of Death:' No Place of Death *'Creator(s):' **Michael Goguen **Duane Capizzi *'First Appearance:' The Man Who Would Be Bat *'Last Appearance:' Attack of the Terrible Trio *'Status:' Alive 'History' One night, detectives Ethan Bennett & Ellen Yin were going after Batman in a car chase which he escaped from, seconds later the detectives see a flock of bats fly by and they followed them (they were both thinking it would lead them to Batman, especially Yin) and the bats led them to Wayne Industries. Once the detectives got inside Wayne Industries they told billionaire C.E.O. (Chief Executive Officer) Bruce Wayne that they are investigating a lead on the Batman and that they would like to search the building. Bruce shows them a laboratory that belongs to one of his scientists, Dr. Kirk Langstrom; the lab had no lights and is filled with the flock of bats the detectives saw earlier which gets Yin suspicions. Bruce explains to them that Langstrom is an Audiometrist (an expert in the science of hearing) who is working on sonar and bats are part of his project, after Bruce tells them this, Langstrom comes out of his vault and is a little surprised to see two detectives in his lab. Yin is getting very suspicious about Langstrom, so she and Ethan ask him a couple of questions, Yin says to Bruce that they’ll be in touch before they left. After the detectives leave the lab, Bruce asks Langstrom why didn’t he update him on his research, Langstrom tells him that paperwork isn’t one of his strong points. Bruce tells him that he is going to shut down his project but Langstrom begs him that he shouldn’t do that, he then brings out a picture of his niece Carly, saying that she lost her hearing when she was three years old after a battle with measles, explaining that she’s the reason for his research and that he is on the verge of a breakthrough, a cure for deafness. Bruce later finds out that Langstrom lied to him after a visit to Langstroms niece’s house to give her a hearing aid. Bruce soon returns to Langstroms lab to talk to him but there was no sign of him, so he goes to Langstroms desk to look through his stuff, to find out what he’s really up to. He looks through a journal that contained writings, pictures, news articles, internet sites, and police reports about the Batman, realizing that Langstrom has an obsession about him. Langstrom then comes out of his vault and finds his boss at his desk, then reveals his true purposes; he’s actually been working on a mutative serum that contained the DNA of bats (vampire bats to be exact) so he could be feared like the Batman, wanting to become the ultimate “Bat”. Before Langstrom tests out his serum he says that Bruce has forced him to test his serum at that moment, and that it’s a pity that the Batman wasn’t there to see the process, (not knowing that Bruce Wayne was the Batman) and drinks his first vile, he then transforms into a half-man/half-bat hybrid creature known as the extremely powerful and evil, Man-Bat, and then attacks Bruce. Bruce at first tries to reason with Man-Bat but this appears to be unsuccessful after Man-Bat lunges at Bruce to attack him, so he then tries to escape from Man-Bat, the lab was nearly destroyed but Bruce was able to kick Man-Bat into the ice vault and lock it. Man-Bat tries to aggressively barge the vault down a few times but this was unsuccessful, so he flies through the roof and escapes, going to terrorize the city. The detectives then return and were about to go back into Wayne Industries to talk to Langstrom, Bruce tells them he left the building minutes ago and then he tries to hold them off from going into the building by saying that he’s late for something and that they have to leave, they show Bruce a search warrant that they can go inside the building but luckily for Bruce, the detectives get a call about an assailant with bat wings down town (assuming its Batman but is really Man-Bat) and then they both left to find the assailant. Man-Bat starts to have a newfound taste for blood and drinks and drains the blood off of several mammals in the Gotham zoo. Throughout the entire night Man-Bat was being chased and fought by Batman in the Gotham skies, Batman was able to jump on his back and control his flying actions (but not by much) and then they both flew through a construction building where the Batman fell off Man-Bats back and Man-Bat was able to get Batman in an alley, where Man-Bat transformed back into Kirk Langstrom. Langstrom says to Batman that he knew he’d come after him and then he starts taunting him by saying who’s the better bat, and the Batman says to him that he needs to stop now before he starts feeding on human blood. Langstrom ignores Batman’s warning and brings out his second vile of serum to drink but Batman throws his batarang at it before Langstrom can even take a sip of the dose. Langstrom then hears the detectives’ police sirens and runs off, leaving Batman with the detectives thinking that he is Langstrom. Batman then throws a smoke bomb on the ground and runs off after Langstrom in another direction. Ethan says that he’ll go after Batman and that Yin should run to the other side of the alley to cut him off. As soon as Langstrom stops running he brings out his third and last vile of serum and drinks it, but then Yin sees Langstrom and jumps him. Yin then snaps the handcuffs on Langstrom and asks him where he ditched the bat suit, and then Langstrom says that she is making a big mistake. But then Batman comes out of the shadows saying that he’s more dangerous than he looks, revealing himself that he is not Dr. Kirk Langstrom and that Langstrom is not the Batman. Then Langstrom starts to turn into Man-Bat once again, to Yin’s surprise, he breaks out of the handcuffs and hits her to Batman. While the two are on the ground Ethan shows up and points his gun at Man-Bat, and wondering what he even is, but then Man-Bat shoots his sticky mucus out of his mouth and at Ethan’s firearm so he couldn’t use it and then Man-Bat grabs and kidnaps Ethan and starts to fly away. But before he could lose Man-Bats trail, Batman shoots a tracking device at Man-Bat so he can find out where he is taking Ethan. When Batman runs off to track Man-Bat down and find Ethan, Yin calls in for a helicopter to find Man-Bat. Batman eventually tracks down Man-Bat in the sewers and is preparing to feast on Ethan, Man-Bat hears Batman coming through the sewers and he hides, using Ethan as bait, and Batman did find Ethan tied up and hanged on the ceiling upside down in Man-Bat’s sticky mucus. Batman throws a few mini Batarangs at the mucus, which made Ethan fall from the ceiling but Batman caught him and saved him, after Batman used one more mini Batarang to get the mucus off Ethan’s mouth he warned Batman that Man-Bat was flying in from behind him, so Batman grabbed Ethan and they both jumped away from Man-Bat’s attack, and Batman started to use his bat glider and he fought Man-Bat and got him to chase him through the sewer tunnels so Ethan could have a chance to get away. Batman landed at the sewer control systems where Man-Bat tried to fly in and attack him but Batman brought out a sonar disruptive device which messed with Man-Bats sight and it caused him to bash into the sewer pipes which started a flood and flushed him out of the sewers. Man-Bat then returns back into his human form, and at that moment Yin arrives in the helicopter where he was taken into police custody by her and Ethan. Bruce secretly takes Langstroms project, research, and equipment away from the lab before the GCPD could so that the serum doesn’t fall into the wrong hands if the police lose it. Langstrom was taken to Arkham Asylum where he then starts talking to himself in his cell, saying that the night will belong to Man-Bat, and then he starts laughing. Months later Langstrom escaped his cell from Arkham Asylum and carried out a plan, a plan to turn all of Gothams citizens into Man-Bats like himself but at the end of the plan Batman stopped Man-Bat himself and all of the citizens turned back into their normal human forms and Langstrom being returned to his cell. Months later, there was a scientist (possibly an Audiometrist) who was testing a handheld sonar mic device on a small Blue Jay. Previously at some point, this sonar mic device took Penguins interest for one unknown purpose and he sent his last four loyal pet birds to obtain it. Penguin’s birds Finch, Vulture, Crow, and Owl successfully obtain the device until Batman flies in and does what he can to stop them. During the heist the device the birds stole ended up snapping in half with the wires still connected to each other, so the birds steal the other mic that was in the lab thinking that this one also had the same purpose the other one had (the other mic was meant for birds, but the one they now currently stole was meant for another type of species “bats”). When the birds returned to Penguin he reveals what his “unknown purpose” was, Penguin captured a large rare Condor that was so vicious that even he couldn’t train it, so he sent his birds to steal the device so that he could use the mic to control it, but this attempt was unsuccessful. Meanwhile, Langstrom who is still in his cell at Arkham Asylum is still trying to recreate the mutative serum, while at that moment Penguin is still repeating the line “come to me” into the sonar device and when the Condor doesn’t respond, Man-Bat does. Langstrom then yells in agony at the Arkham guard in his cell, saying to stop the noise and get it out of his head and transforms into Man-Bat; he roars and shoots his mucus at the Arkham guard and sticks him behind the cell door. Before Man-Bat what appears to be him about to feast on the frightened guard, he hears the words “come to me” again, and then he rams through the wall to get outside and flies away in mid-air to find where the words are coming from. When Man-Bat comes for Penguin, it takes him minutes to realize that he has a sonar device that controls bats and not birds, so he then decides to use it against Man-Bat so he can do his bidding. Penguin who is now going to put Man-Bats skills to his version of good use and sets up a heist at the Gotham National Bank. Batman gets the signal of the bank robbery on the Batwave and suspects Penguin being there, when he got there, there were signs in the room that Penguin didn’t steal the money, like the vault door being ripped off and it being on the floor with claw marks on it. Seconds later Batman sees the security guard sticking to the ceiling and Man-Bat coming from the shadows with bags of money in his hands. Man-Bat notices his arch enemy looking into eyes with hate, so he decides to take his revenge on the Dark Knight. Man-Bat drops the money and flies at and lunges at Batman and manages to get the best of him, using one hand to hold him down and the other to deliver a blow to the his head. But before he could he hears Penguins voice saying “the money…bring me the money”, so Man-Bat lunges away from Batman to the bags on the floor and using his feet to carry the money and flies out of the bank. Batman goes in pursuit to stop Man-Bat and uses his bat glider to fight him in the skies while Penguin watches the fight through his spyglass and giving orders to Man-Bat by using the mic. During the fight Man-Bat aggressively pushed Batman against a wall and dropped his back onto a ceiling, this causes much damage to the bat glider and is unable to use it and Batman is now forced to chase him on foot. Batman (who is on the ceiling of a large building) watches as Man-Bat grabs the bags of money he dropped and flies off, but Batman quickly uses his batrope and shoots it around his ankle and uses his rope to tie it around a large pipe and he uses his strength to pull him down. Unfortunately Batman is outmatched by the large beasts strength and gets the best of him and Man-Bat pulls the rope which breaks through the pipe and Batman (who is still holding on to the batrope) rolls off the cliff but manages to grab onto it at the same time. Batman climbs onto the ceiling and watches as Man-Bat flies off into the skies with the money, Batman says to himself that Penguin might be involved with Man-Bat because when he saw Penguins birds steal sonic technology, Man-Bat started stealing money from the national bank of Gotham, which seems more like Penguins style. While Batman is setting up an investigation about the three heists that were committed and the broken mic he retrieved, Man-Bat is in his cage and is told by Penguin (while speaking into the mic) that more crimes will be committed tomorrow by them and that he needs to rest. When he tells him to rest Man-Bat puts his hands on his head and starts to screech in agony, putting a look of wonder on Penguins face, in Penguins eyes he sees his “Pet” turn back into his human form, Kirk Langstrom. Langstrom immediately yells at Penguin, telling him in his face that he needs to get out of his head, Penguin (who still has the look of wonder on his face) replies by saying “where’s my bat pet”. Langstrom angrily replies back to him that he is no one’s pet and that he is a scientist and that he is one of the greatest minds in Gotham, Penguin angrily replies no to him and that he is one of the greatest minds in Gotham (while waving the mic in front of him with Langstrom still hanging in the cage). Langstrom saw the device that controls him and quickly realizes what is happening and explains to Penguin that the devices frequency triggered his echolocation bat hearing and reactivated dorma traces of the serum in his system which transformed him into Man-Bat. Penguin practically ignores what he is saying (mainly because he didn’t understand any of it) and just says all he has to do is turn on the sonar mic device to turn Langstrom back into Man-Bat. Langstrom says that he’ll let him live if he gives him the device; Penguin disagrees and waves the mic in Langstroms face and when he tried to quickly reach for it Penguin hit him with his umbrella. Langstrom falls back against the inside of his cage while Penguin laughs at him, Langstrom threatens him that he better not lose the device because the first opportunity he has he’ll kill him. Back at the Batcave Batman has fixed the device he picked up at the first heist and figured out it’s a sonar emitter and he figures that if he can capture the same frequency Penguins mic has then he has a shot to breaking the chain to Penguins slave. Batman decides to use Wayne Industries’ media connections to lie some bate by getting a solid Penguin gold statue for the Gotham aquarium to attract Penguins attention for another heist. As soon as Penguin saw this in the papers he sets up another heist to steal the gold Penguin statue. The following night Penguin is on top of a nearby building close to the cargo docks where the statue is in a wooden box. Batman is hiding on a water tower next to the building getting ready to capture the frequency with a mini satellite and download it into the Batwave so it can be transmitted for Alfred to send to Batman. Penguin sends Man-Bat to get the statue while the Batwave transmits the frequency for Alfred to send. Man-Bat destroys the box and lifts it the statue up with his feet and flies up to Penguin but in mid-air it falls out of his feet and when it falls to the ground, bowling balls roll out of it. Penguin realizes that this whole thing was a trick, he looks through the spyglass and sees Batman in the water tower, and he then tells Man-Bat to attack Batman. Man-Bat flies up toward Batman while Alfred is getting ready to send the frequency to Batman’s mic. Batman tries using the mic but has no effect because a racoon has infiltrated the Batcave and is chewing through the wires of it and prevents Batman from getting the frequency and even communicating so for now the predator becomes the prey. While Batman is running in the maze of cargo crates, Man-Bat flies in the skies using his sonar vision to hunt Batman. Alfred tries to quickly capture the racoon and repair the wires while Batman is dodging hits and guano shots from Man-Bat. Batman was able to escape from Man-Bat temporarily and ended up in a pit of cargo crates and when he tries to aim his batrope Man-Bat shoots guano at his arm and it sticks to the crate, leaving Batman defenceless. Man-Bat loops down looking and roaring at his meal, seconds from being devoured, Alfred captured the racoon, repaired the wires, and sent the frequency, when Man-Bat lunges his head at Batman, he speaks into the mic and says “stop”. And he did, he then returns to Penguin (who assumes he ate Batman) and hits the mic out of his hand which falls off the cliff. Batman speaks into his mic and says to bring Penguin to him by any means necessary, he grabs Penguin (who’s yelling at his birds for help) and carry’s him with his feet. Man-Bat brings Penguin and himself to Batman, so Batman turns off his mic which turns Man-Bat back into Langstrom who hits Penguin in the arm, and afterwards they’re both returned to their cells at Arkham Asylum. Two years later Man-Bat was one of the many criminals to be captured by the new so called vigilante known as Rumor. This proved to be later true, because he was among the other criminals in Rumors' own personal containment cells. When Batman and Robin come to stop Rumor from destroying his prisoners (villains), Rumor accidently unlocked the cells through his computer during the fight with the other two crime fighters. When the villains got out, Man-Bat and the other criminals, wanted revenge on Rumor, but Batman and Robin protect him by stringing him up and fighting off the villains. After Robin defeated Bane during the fight, Man-Bat swoops in and tried to grab him with his feet, after Robin dodged the attack he latches to the bats feet using his grapnel launcher and flies around the room with him and while doing this he dodges attacks from Firefly and Killer Croc (who he defeats in the process) which causes Robin to land on the catwalk and after Man-Bat swoops in and tries to crush him with his feet (which Robin dodges) and flies off Robin jumps on the bats back and saves Batman from Poison Ivy’s vines by controlling Man-Bats flight movements and crash lands him into her, saving Batman, afterwards Man-Bat along with the other villains were returned to their cells at Arkham Asylum. Category:Goguenverse Category:Goguenverse Characters Category:Goguenverse Former Villains